


Deeper Than a Sunset Sky

by EaseMyMind



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A dash of denial, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I think maybe I don't know, Kim is crushing so hard, Kimberly's POV, Nicknames, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaseMyMind/pseuds/EaseMyMind
Summary: Kimberly wants a sweet treat on this summer day and asks Trini if she would like to join her on consuming it. They hit up the grocery store to get the items needed to make it, afterwards eating dinner at the Hart household. Kim makes the dessert then the girls sit outside to watch the sunset and eat.





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This be my first fanfic my dudes! I got the title from Love You Like That by Canaan Smith. I hope this isn't terrible, I got that passion to create works one day and I have a whole lot ideas I hope to share with you all.

     Kim is looking through photographs of her with her friends that she has printed out. And comes across one Zack took of her and Trini with popcorn in their hair in the cafeteria. They had a little friendly food fight that afternoon and she claims Trini started it, but Trini swears it was Zack. They all escaped with a warning from Principle Fide. Trini. Kim sighs and smiles at the thought of her. While she’s thinking about how pretty her caramel brown hair is under that yellow beanie, she gets this random craving for a sweet treat. So, she picks up her phone and calls little yellow. It dials twice and, “Aloha Kim.”

“Trini, hey!”

“What’s up?” Kim lets out a small laugh. “My hopes.”

“Hopes for what?”

“That you, um, will be willing to help me make something and eat it with me.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Okay, great! I need to stop by the grocery store to get a few things for the recipe.” Kim looks in her vanity mirror to check her appearance. “May I come with?” Kim smirks. “Of course.”

“Do I come to you or…”

“Oh! I’ll come get you.” Kim ties her shoes and grabs her keys. “I should be at your house in ten.”

“Sounds good, see you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.” Kim says with a smile. Kim uses her super speed to walk down the stairs and almost gets caught by her mom. “Hey mom,” she breathes out. Maddy smiles at her daughter, “Are you going somewhere, Kimmy?” Kim eyes the door behind her, “Actually, yes, with Trini.”

“Oh! Trini is such a nice girl. I am glad you made new friends after the incident with Ty. Are you two coming home for dinner?”

Kim clenches her jaw at the mention of the walking piece of-, “Uh, yeah, we should be. We’re just going to the store to get a couple of things. Do we have straws?”

“No, I don’t think so, honey. Do you think Trini would like to eat the Caribbean quinoa bowl?”

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Kim gives a small smile. “Okay, your father should be home by the time you return.” She hugs Kimberly and bids her goodbye. With her keys swinging around her finger, Kim walks outside into the heat and sunshine. She climbs into her car and starts her journey to her friend’s house.

     Huh, friend. Friieendd…Kim hadn’t put much thought to it until now, but during the short car ride she thought of how much her parents adored Trini. They had grown close the past few weeks, especially after that donut duel at Krispy Kreme. And then running down the hall from the damaged locker, which landed Trini in detention with the rest of the gang. She entertained the thought of her and Trini together. She wondered if Trini feels the same way. Would Kim mess it up? What reactions could they expect from their parents? She lets out an airy laugh as she’s turning onto the street with her destination. Wait, what is she thinking? She likes Jason, right? She shakes her head and parks in the driveway. After sending a text to her friend to let her know she’s here, she shuts her eyes for a moment, lets the cool air from her vents wash over her, and focuses on the music that’s softly playing.

     A door handle clicks, and she snaps out of it. She looks over at the passenger side with a smile. Trini has her hair up in a half ponytail, wearing a Spongebob t-shirt with ripped skinny jeans. She closes the door and says, “Hey” with a small smile. “Hi there.” Kim makes sure Trini has her seat belt on before they leave. She doesn’t want anything to happen to her, granted they do have super powers. Trini talks about how her brothers have been loud and rowdy the past couple of days and is finding any excuse to get out of the house. “You don’t know the pain of having siblings. I love them, but it can be hell sometimes.”

“I can only imagine. All my cousins are a lot younger than me except one, who is like one year younger. And I’m half Indian so I have quite a few cousins.”

“But you don’t have to live with them.” Trini whines. “That's true.” Kim pouts her lips.

Trini gasps, “Yo, I have to tell you this story how thing one and thing two tried to trick mom and dad into buying them a dozen pizzas.”


	2. The Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would get so excited over you guys reading this but wow! I feel accomplished at something. I apologize in advance if the next chapter takes a longer time to be uploaded, I have finals coming up soon. But I plan on finishing what I started. Thank you for reading!

     Kim is turning into the parking lot, almost missing it while trying to soak in every sound Trini makes, “…that’s how-whoa!” Kim curses under her breath as she’s correcting herself after the sharp turn. Trini chuckles, “What happened?”

“Sorry, I was distracted.” she says, laughing along with her. Trini just smirks as Kim is pulling into a parking space. “Anyways, that’s how the boys got sick of pizza.” Kim scoffs, “Yeah, I could understand that.” As they’re walking towards the entrance Trini quips, “Good thing I had a seat belt on.” Kim groans and playfully shoves into her, “At least I made sure you had one on.” She grabs a shopping cart and motions to the inside, “Come, sit your highness. Your mundane carriage is ready.” Trini rolls her eyes, but with a smirk she plays along and hops in with ease. She sits facing Kimberly and drapes one arm on the side of the cart, trying to look intimidating as possible to anyone passing by. “So, princess what are we getting today?” Kim beams, “It’s a surprise! But I promise you will like it.”

Trini raises a brow, “Am I allowed hints?” Kim pushes the cart and thinks for a second. “Hmm, you can have two.”

“Only two?! That’s like advanced Hangman.”

“Mmhm.” Kim hums. Some kid starts wailing over not being able to get chocolate pudding. The dad struggling to calm the little one down. The girls look on as does everyone else. Trini blinks it away once they’re not in sight anymore, “Okay, so, what are they?”

“It’s served cold,” Kim maneuvers around an old lady sitting in one of those electric handicap shopping carts, “and enjoyed by many with both a spoon and straw.” Trini makes the cutest thinking face and Kim can’t help but stare. She looks up at her, “Is it snow cones or milkshakes?” Kim shakes her head, “No, but the milkshake shares a common component.” As she’s turning on the frozen desserts aisle, Trini blurts out, “Ice cream!” and turns around. Kim chuckles, “Yep!” Trini’s excitement for the ice cream alone is infectious and Kim feels lighthearted. “I like where this is heading.” Kim grins. _I do too_ _Trini._ She nods her head and stops to pick out some vanilla, giving it to Trini who sets it on her lap. “All right, off we go!” A little boy stares at them as Kim runs with the cart and jumps on the bottom rung, letting the momentum push them forward. “I just need straws and the other ingredient.” Trini smiles up at Kim, “Okay.” Kim smiles back.

“Oh my god where even are straws?” Kim complains.

“What about where those red cups and paper towels are?”

“Ah, how about I try where those red cups and paper towels are.”

“Wow, great idea Kim.”

“Are you enjoying your ride your majesty?”

“I think I would if my chauffeur wasn’t so vexing.”

Kim smiles smugly, “You love me.”

“Yeah, right.” Trini sinks farther down in the cart, avoiding eye contact.

“And I love you too, crazy girl.”

Kim spots the straws and grabs a box, then pushes her captivating passenger forward. The last thing is a few aisles up. Trini looks a little pre-occupied with Kim’s shirt. It’s literally just one her cheer shirts from when one of the teachers got breast cancer. The squad designed them to raise money for her and it’s pink of course. That was the year before Trini moved to Angel Grove. Kim pulls the cart over and grabs one thing off of the shelf. “Prepare to be amazed.” Kim presents the bottle of soda. Trini gasps, “We’re making root beer floats? I haven’t had one of these in forever! Ugh, this is perfect.”

“Just like you.” Kim winks. Trini’s eyes widen slightly for a second, “U-uh, gracias.” Kim whispers, “De nada.” and glides over to checkout. From inside the cart, Trini hands Kim the groceries.

            Kim gives Trini one of her hands to help her out of the basket. Her hand is soft and warm like naan. Kim almost holds onto it before Trini pulls away. “I think you’re perfect too.” And Kim’s eyes dart to Trini’s, “Thank you. But I’m far from it.” giving a small smile. “Well you’re perfect to me.” Kim tries to suppress a full-blown smile at that but fails. “Thanks, Trin.” Trini carries the bags as they’re walking out, “Anytime, Kimmy.” Kim pokes Trini’s shoulder once they cross into the parking lot. Trini pokes her back. Kim pokes her again and Trini retaliates with tickling Kim’s ribs. Kim jumps to get away and Trini runs the opposite way to the car. “Ha! I win!”

“What?! You didn’t even tell me it was a race.” Kim jogs up to the car.

“I decided on it the second time you poked me.”

“I would totally win if I had known.” Kim unlocks the car and opens her door. Trini does the same, “Oh whatever, Hart.” The engine comes to life and warm air blows through the vents. “What? You know it’s true.” Trini shakes her head a little and Kim backs out of the space. “This ice cream probably thinks it’s the wicked witch of the west.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it’s melting.”

Kim adjusts the air conditioner. “Give it a sec.”

“All right, Glinda.”

Kim puts on her sunglasses, “Okay, Munchkin.”

“I am not a Munchkin!” Trini shouts.

“Oh yes you are!”

“Are not!”

“Are too! But I guess you could be Dorothy for now.”

“That’s better,” Trini eyes her, “Just you know, don’t give me any red glittery heels.”

“Never, there’s always room in my bubble.”

“Oh, thank god.” And they both burst out laughing.


	3. The Kitchen

            Trini sighs, “Krispy Kreme is just so perfect.” Kim laughs as she’s pulling into her driveway, her parents’ cars parked to her left. “I totally agree Trin. Perhaps we should get donuts again sometime.” Trini smiles as she’s opening the door and grabs both bags of groceries. “I’m down for that.” Kim let’s Trini walk in front of her on their way to the entrance. She watches her ponytail swing a little and notices how her lower back sways when she walks. Kim inhales as Trini turns around so she can open the door. She hears the television, “Mom, I’m home,” she announces. “Okay honey, I’ll be in there in a moment.” Maddy replies from the living room.

            The girls go to the kitchen, Trini sets the groceries on the counter and walks behind to the bar to sit. Kim’s eyes follow her movements and smoothly transitions to put the items away when she turns. She crumples the plastic bags and tosses them into the recycling bin. The bag holding the frozen dessert had a lot of condensation, so Kim picks up a towel to dry her hands. She is about to hang it back on the stove when she gets an idea. Kimberly looks over at Trini with mischief in her eyes, the girl sitting down seems to be engrossed with something on her screen. It’s perfect timing to get her back for the spontaneous race to the car. Kim wads it up then shifts her stance trying to look as non-threating as possible. She waits a moment then the towel is flying a few feet, hitting the center of Trini’s face. Trini’s head whips up so fast Kim almost regrets it. Almost. She bursts out laughing when her adorable face glares at her. Trini snatches the towel out of her lap, balls it up and sends it hurling at Kim. Kim ducks out of the way but hears a surprised yelp. She whirls around to see her mom with wide eyes and a hand flat on her chest. Maddy lets out a laugh, “What exactly are you two up to this time?” Kim looks at Trini then back to her mom, “Uh, nothing.” But Trini replies with, “Kim started it.” at the same time.

“Aha, no,” she puts a finger up, “Okay, maybe.

“Ha! Glinda the good admits!”

“Only for you, Munchkin.”

Trini frowns but Maddy softens it when she comes to hug her. She whispers something in Trini’s ear. Kim thinks it might be about the time when her mom gave her the nickname Munchkin because Trini is smiling now. “It’s good to see you again Trini.”

“You too.”

Maddy faces her daughter. “Your father should be down shortly, he’s taking a shower.” He must have gone on his jog already. “Would you girls like to help make dinner?” Kim and Trini exchange glances both replying with, “Yeah.” Maddy claps her hands together, “All right! We’ll start with the quinoa.”

            Once they get the water and quinoa on the stove Kim’s mom lists off the remaining ingredients. Kim grabs the kale, green onion, and avocados from the fridge while Trini brings the canned black beans, pineapple chunks, corn and a jar of salsa out of the pantry. Kim’s mom takes the chili powder, cumin, and salt from the spice rack. “I hear my girls down here.” Ted walks in and the women smile at him. “And there’s Trini! Bring it in.” Trini laughs and hugs Kim’s dad. Ted eyes his daughter and moves to give her a bear hug. “Dad,” she lets out a wee cough, “can’t breathe.” He loosens his hold and smiles down at her, “Sure you can Kimmy.” He ruffles her hair. She grins and rolls her eyes. Her parents exchange kisses and smiles. Trini saunters over to help Kim fix her hair. She has to stand on her tip toes and lean closer to get the top back half. Kim thinks she might die being this close to Trini’s face. Trini looks down at Kim’s eyes and realized, “Um.” Kim gives a small smile, “Thanks.” Trini blinks, “Uh, yeah, you’re, uh…” Ted clears his throat, “Can I help with anything?" The girls turn to the parents. Maddy smiles at them, “I think the avocados and green onion need dicing and slicing dear.”

“I’ll get right down to it!” Ted says, sounding chipper. The pot of water is boiling now and Maddy turns the heat down for it to simmer, then sets the timer. “Kim can you get me a lid for this?” Kim nods and parts from Trini’s side. “Trini how about you measure out the spices. Kim, open the cans, then rinse and drain the beans. And I will rinse the kale.” Kim hands the lid to her mom, “Okay.”

            With spices in hand, Trini looks around, “Where are the measuring spoons?” Ted pulls open a drawer to his side, “Right here.” He holds up the ring and Trini takes them, “Great, now what do I put the spices in?” Kim sets the open cans on the counter, “I’ll get it.” And she returns with a large bowl. As everyone finishes up they add everything in the bowl to get tossed. Kim’s dad gets bowls and forks. “Let’s eat!”


	4. The Meal and The Dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to update and I feel sorry lol. I got busy with school and traveling and holidays. Tomorrow is my birthday! I guess technically on here today (the 27th). So, yay! But here is the next chapter!

Kim does the honors of serving everyone and Trini is first. Her eyes follow Kim’s hands, “Thanks.” Kim nods then serves her parents next and herself last. The table sits four and Kim sits across from Trini, facing the window. Maddy looks over at Trini, “Are you enjoying summer break so far?” Trini has to finish chewing before answering, “Yeah, um, I’ve just been hanging out at home.” The curtains ripple behind her as the air conditioner blows. “Do you have plans?” Ted asks. Trini makes eye contact with the girl sitting across from her “No not at all.” she smiles then returns her gaze to the kitchen behind her. “You are always welcome to come to our house.”

“Your brothers too.” Maddy adds with a smile.

Kim smirks, “But mostly you. I don’t know if I could handle three trouble makers.”

Trini laughs, “You already handle four trouble makers silly, so me and my brothers shouldn’t be a problem.” She raises her eyebrows and takes another bite with a smug look. Kim rolls her eyes and continues to eat. There is a moment of silence and eating until Trini compliments how good the food tastes.

“Why thank you dear, I found it in a magazine!” Maddy replies. “Do you help your mom with cooking? I know you two don’t get along sometimes, but the love is still there.”

Trini shifts in her chair. Her eyes widen with anxiety then they harden with anger and her brows crease then her face softens and deepens with some sadness. She settles with a small smile, “I do-did. I mean I did.” Trini leans forward on her elbows, “It’s been a while since we cooked together. We’re getting better though. We have small conversations now.” She picks up her fork and twirls it in the bowl, “I loved helping her in kitchen when I was little. Now I just make sure my brothers eat something when my parents aren’t home.” She swallows and Kim’s mom puts her hand over the girl’s fidgeting hand.

“It’s okay, these things take time. It will get better.” Trini looks up at her.

“Just ask Kim.” Ted nods. Her sterling gray eyes move to Kim’s face. Kim is just somewhat stunned. Her parents cracked Trini open a little more in that moment. The corners of her lips magnetize up to her eyes, “It does. I’m going to make sure.” She places her hand face up in the center of the table. Trini looks down at it and lays her hand over hers. She brings her head back up to meet Kim’s eyes. Kim swears Trini starts glowing when she smiles back but it’s probably the sun shining behind her. Trini shivers and slides her hand back. She wraps her arms around herself. Kim’s dad notices, “Oh you must be getting cold sitting over the vent. Do you want to warm up on the couch? We could all watch something.” Kim suddenly wishes those were her arms wrapped around Trini. He laughs and motions to her shirt, “We could watch that show about the yellow sponge.” The women chuckle. Trini stands up, “Yeah, that sounds good.” Kim reaches across to get Trini’s bowl, but her parents insist that they’ll take care of the dishes.

The girls head to the living room. Kim stops at the base of the stairs, “Uh, hey, I’m going to go get us a blanket. You can find a spot on the couch if you want.”

“Okay.”

Kim walks up the stairs lost in thought and she trips on the last step, landing on her hands and one knee. She’s pretty sure she just skinned her knee and got a wedgie in these shorts. She gets up and glares at the stair she tripped over, flips her hair then resumes to her room. She searches for her plush Star Wars blanket, the one with Darth Vader on it. She finds it folded up in her closet. As she’s walking back towards the stairs she sees Trini coming up them. “Trin?”

Trini’s hands fidget, “I was wondering if I could change into shorts, these jeans are annoying me.”

Kim looks at the slits of exposed skin through Trini’s jeans. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Then turns around leading them back to her room. “Won’t you get even colder though?” She sets her blanket on her bed and goes to look for shorts.

“I have a Kimmy and a blanket to keep me warm.”

Kim laughs, “Oh really?”

“Yep.” Trini grins.

“Well, I have several pairs of shorts over here. Which ones do you want?”

Trini walks over to Kim and scans the assortment, “Uh, I’ll take those.” She points to the black denim ones.

“Mmm, these are my favorite.” Kim hands them to her to change into.

“Should I change here or your bathroom?”

“Uh, either one is fine.” Kim smiles.

“I’ll just go to the bathroom.”

“All right, I’ll wait for you.” Kim goes to stand by her bed and Trini goes to her connected bathroom.

Trini emerges back into the room and Kim’s eyes flit back and forth between the floor and Trini. She picks up the blanket again and licks her lips as Trini walks towards her.

“Is that Star Wars?” Trini asks.

“Yes.” Kim takes a deep breath as Trini stops in front of her.

“Do you have Darth Vader’s light saber too?”

“Pfft no.”

Trini pouts, “Aw, I was gonna challenge you to a duel.”

Kim smiles and Trini tugs the blanket from her. “Guess you’ll just have to catch me Anakim.” She sprints away giggling, but Kim tackles her in the hallway and they hit the wood with a thud.

“Ha! I got you!” Kim straddles the laughing girl under her.

“Kim! Get off me!” Trini tries to push her away.

Kim laughs, “I will if you join me on the dark side!”

Trini squirms, “Never!”

“C’mon, we have way more fun!”

“Who says I don’t have fun?!” Trini shoves the blanket in Kim’s face. Kim tosses the blanket to the side and looks at her with disbelief. Trini tries not to laugh.

“Oh, ho, I have no choice now.” Kim pins one of her wrists to the floor and Trini freezes, Kim uses her other hand to imitate Vader using the force. Trini pretends she’s choking with her tongue hanging out and with her free hand she claws at her throat.

“Now will you?”

Trini slowly shakes her head. Kim cocks a brow, “No? Maybe this will convince you.” Trini’s eyes squint slightly and she gives her a confused look. Kim’s mouth forms a shit-eating grin. She releases ‘the force’ and swiftly lowers her hand to Trini’s stomach and squeezes. She feels Trini’s abs contract.

Trini’s eyes widen and she gasps, “No. No!”

“Yes!” Kim moves her hand to her ribs, scrunching and unscrunching her fingers. Trini shrieks with laughter while kicking the floor and trying to pull Kim’s hand away.

“Kim! Kim! Kim, stop!” she says between breaths. Kim stops and cocks her head giving her a questioning look.

“Nooo. No, I’m not-I’m not…” Trini breathes.

Kim blinks and runs her tongue along her top teeth the continues tickling the girl. Trini’s shirt comes up and Kim is almost worried her hand might wander someplace else.

Trini pushes Kim’s shoulder up, “Okay! Okay!”

Kim stops again and lowers her face closer to Trini’s, “Okay what?”

Trini catches her breath and relaxes her hand on Kim’s shoulder, “Okay, I’ll join you on the dark side.”

Kim smiles slyly and releases her grip on Trini’s wrist, “Good girl.”

Trini rolls her eyes with a grin, “I hate you.” She grunts, “Now get off me so we can watch tv.”

Kim rolls to the side and grabs the blanket as she stands back up with Trini. They straighten out their clothes and walk together down the stairs.

“Did you fall up the stairs earlier? I heard a thump and you got a scrape there.”

Kim lets out a groan, “Yes, I mean I didn’t feel it obviously, but still.”

Trini cackles, “You fell up the stairs!”

Kim sighs, “Yes I did munchkin.”

Trini’s smile fades to a smirk but she doesn’t protest. Kim is smiling back at her as they’re entering the living room.

Kim’s parents are already sitting on the couch and looking through SpongeBob episodes. The girls go around to the other side to sit. “There you are!” Maddy smiles, “We heard quite a commotion up there. What happened?” Kim sits in the corner and Trini sits to her right, near the middle.

“Uh, well Trini called me Anakim, took my blanket…”

Trini lays out the blanket over them as Kim explains. The parents are laughing as the story ends.

“Welcome to the dark side Trini.” Ted says in a deep voice.

Trini chuckles, “Thanks, I think I might like it already.”

“I knew it!” Kim exclaims.

Ted smiles, “Well that’s great! Now do you guys want to start in season one?”

Kim and Trini hum in agreement.

“All right, how about my favorite? Mermaidman and Barnacleboy.”

“Oh wait, before you start, I want some water.”

“Can you get me some too?” Kim makes puppy eyes.

“Seriously?”

Kim intensifies her look.

“Okay, fine.” Trini gets up to get water.

“Thank you!” Kim yells after her.

“Good job, my daughter, on recruiting!” Ted says and Kim laughs.

“What is her position?” Maddy asks.

Kim fiddles with the blanket, “Um, I was thinking she could just be my partner.”

“Well that’s good, you seem a little lonely lately, honey.” Maddy jokes.

Her daughter fakes astonishment, “Mother!”

“It’s true Kimmy.” Ted pipes.

“Oh my god, no. I’m-I’m far from it.”

“Far from what?” Trini says as she saunters back to Kimberly’s side.

“Oh, nothing. You know, just from you.” Kim takes a glass of water and drinks.

Trini sits down and covers herself with the blanket again then sips her water, “I was gone for like five seconds.”

Kim lets a nervous laugh, “Well I missed you.”

Trini smirks then scoots closer to Kim and their bare skin touches. Ted starts the show and the parents somewhat cuddle. Kim takes their glasses and puts them on the coffee table. Trini takes advantage of the movement and snuggles closer into Kim’s side. Kim rests her arm around her shoulders. Trini smells so good. Like really good. Like flowers. Kim is so intoxicated by it and she feels the storm of butterflies brewing. She prays Trini feels this way too. After the first episode Trini has shifted into Kim’s lap and Kim couldn’t have been happier in that moment with her arms wrapped around Trini’s waist watching a silly cartoon. So, Jason who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this girl in one my classes that had been nicknamed Anakim so I kinda borrowed that for this. I liked it and thought it would be clever.


	5. The Backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated making you readers wait so long for the next update because it kills the momentum. It was horrible, but I signed up for a busy semester and so here I am. Enjoy reading!

Another episode was about to start when Trini’s phone started ringing. They had discarded their phones where Trini was previously sitting. Kim’s had vibrated a few times but she didn’t care for it. She reached for the insistent one and handed it to the girl sitting in her lap, then grabbed hers as her mom paused their show. Trini sits up and answers it, “Hey dad.”

“Yeah, why?”

“No, I ate here.”

Kim looks at the time, they’ve been sitting here for an hour. She’s got a snap from Zack and Jason and a couple of texts from Billy. Jason sent one of him and his sister in a pool floating on pool floats. Meanwhile, Zack is watering his mom’s new plants.

Trini laughs, “Hey there buddy.”

“Uh, just watching Spongebob.”

She looks at Kim, “Kim.”

Kim looks away from Billy’s excited texts about a new project he’s working on to look up at Trini. A smile spreads across Trini’s face, “Yeah if she wants to.” She pulls the phone away from her mouth, “My brother would like to say hi to you.”

Well Kim wasn’t expecting that, “Um, sure.” She takes the phone with a smile and greets him.

“Hi Kim.”

“What’s up?”

“Just wrestling with my brother. We just ate dinner.”

“Oh yeah? What did you have?”

Trini leans back into Kim.

“We had spaghetti and meatballs and corn on the cob.”

“Mmm, that sounds really good.”

“Yeah, dad grilled the corn and me and-“

He gets cut off and it sounds like he was tackled, the phone landing with a thud.

“Hi Trini!” a different voice calls.

“That’s Kim, you idiot!”

“Oh. Hi Kim!”

Kim laughs and Trini smiles and mouths ‘what’.

Kim shakes her head and whispers, “They’re wrestling.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“Dad! Dad! Help!”

A loud deeper voice comes into range, “Boys, please don’t fight. Break it up.”

The phone is picked back up and Trini’s dad answers, “Mija?”

“Oh, um here she is.” Kim gives it back to Trini.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Trini starts to pout, “Okay.”

“No, Kim can take me.”

“Bye. Love you.” Trini ends the call and sighs.

Kim rests her head on her shoulder. They sit alone on the end of the couch. The heat under the blanket now getting slightly uncomfortable.

“When do you have to go home?”

“Mom said by midnight.”

Kim pouts, “Okay.”

Trini rests her head on Kim’s, “Wanna go make those floats Kimmy?”

Kim’s arms gently squeeze Trini’s torso, “Yeah.”

She lifts her head and pulls the blanket off, the air immediately cooling her lower body.

They slide in the kitchen on their socks. Trini grabs the ice cream and soda from the fridge while Kim gets their glasses and ice cream scoop. The sweet smell of vanilla and sarsaparilla come out when the containers are opened.

“How much ice cream do you want?”

Trini yawns, “Like two.”

“Okay,” Kim replies yawning, “Oh no, your yawning is always contagious.”

Trini giggles.

“But I think all this sugar will keep us up for a while.” Kim scoots the two scoops of ice cream to Trini.

Trini takes her glass and pours the root beer in. Kim picks up her phone and remembers to snap Zack and Jason back. Sending them both a picture of Trini reaching for a spoon that’s just out of reach, she draws a heart around her, smiling.

Trini smirks, ”I know I’m photogenic but Kim are you actually going to make yours or shall I?”

She sets her phone down, “I shall, I promise.”

“Oh good, for a second there I thought mine would turn into zord fuel.”

Kim laughs, “Our zords don’t need fuel.”

“Yeah they do. When was the last time you fueled yours?” Trini mixes the ice cream and soda with her spoon.

“I haven’t at all because they don’t need it.”

Surprised, Trini replies, “Wow, really?”

Kim nods, half convinced.

“Oh, that’s right! You weren’t at training that day.”

Kim freezes as she’s pouring the soda over her ice cream, “What?”

“Yeah, Alpha showed us how.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?! Oh my god I could have crashed!”

The root beer fizzes over the side of her glass. “Shit-shoot.”

Trini’s serious face breaks watching Kim frantically licking the glass, she laughs, “Kim I’m messing with you.”

She sighs with relief, “Trini.”

“Kim.”

Kim rolls her eyes, “My mischievousness is already rubbing off on you.”

“Well I do have a good teacher.”

Kim grins.

“You got a little.” Trini puts her finger on her nose.

Kim wipes her nose, “I hate you.”

Trini grins back, “I love you too.”

Trini wanted to sit outside to see the sun set and Kimberly really couldn’t argue with that. They pull off their socks and walk out into the backyard. The summer air invades every sense. Kim goes to turn the radio on, leaving the volume low, then joins her friend on the lounge chairs by the pool. Honestly, she didn’t know what to call her. Zack always teases them about their ‘real relationship’, saying that they’re the cutest couple and he would die for them. Even Billy seems to think there’s something more between them. And Jason, well he’s Jason. The sound of kids playing next door pull her out of her thoughts. She sips at the melting ice cream through her straw. The sun, now hanging low, has become a deep golden yellow and up above, a waxing crescent moon sits. It had been a relatively cloudless day, but a few soft pink ones drift into the view. It’s pretty. Kim looks over at Trini admiring it. Nope, she’s prettier. And she looks great in Kim’s shorts. Screw it. Trini is going to be her girlfriend by the end of the night.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Trini meets her eyes, smirking.

“Damn, you caught me,” Kim chuckles.

Trini sets her glass on the side table between them, “Kim I catch you every time.”

“Double damn.”

But Kim doesn’t feel so bad because she’s caught Trini several times, although the girl won’t admit it. She goes to leave her empty glass on the table when Trini takes her hair out of her ponytail. _Well,_ Kim sighs and thinks, _now all I’m going to be able to do is stare._ Trini runs her fingers through her hair, sighing, “Wow, look at the sunset.” Kim looks at it. It has gotten deeper and turned into a rainbow of colors, almost as gay as her thoughts. It’d be a shame to miss this, so she patiently watches it dip below the horizon with her soon to be girlfriend. The lights in the pool come on and Redbone plays softly. The moment could not have been any more serene. Until a rubber ball came flying out of her neighbor’s yard. It bounces off the edge of the pool into the water. The kids went silent. The girls look at each other, Trini shrugs. One of the children behind the fence pipes up, apologizing and asks for it back.

“It’s okay! Yeah, we’ll get it,” Kim hollers back.

“By we, you mean you, don’t you?”

“Pffsh no. I meant us, silly.” Kim gets out of her chair.

“But I don’t wanna get up,” Trini protests, “I’m too comfy.”

“Oh, come on. Pwease Twini?” Kim pouts.

She shakes her head.

“But they just want to play ball.” Kim intensifies her puppy eyes.

Trini pauses but gives in, “Alright.”

Kim grins, “Okay,” she offers Trini her hand, “go around to the other side and I’ll push it to you.”

Kim prods the ball with their cleaning pole. Trini grabs it then tosses it back over the fence. “Thank you!” a little voice calls. Trini pads back over to Kim.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Kim holds her arms out for a hug. Trini wraps her arms around Kimberly’s waist. Kim smiles. _God, she fits perfectly._ The most recognizable guitar picking comes through the speakers. Kim gasps, “You have to sing it with me.”

Trini laughs, “Okay.”

Kim was ecstatic when she found out that Trini didn’t strictly listen to heavy metal.

“My sunshine on the darkest day Got me feelin some kind of way Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly”

They sing the rest of the English together and Trini takes the next Spanish verse. Kim turns it up and Trini starts to dance and pulls Kim into it.

“Despacito”

Kim mumbles the unfamiliar words

“Despacito”

Trini joins their hands together.

“Que le enseñes a mi boca”

Kim’s eyes drift down to Trini’s mouth. Trini pushes away, “Sebas que esa beba está buscando do mi bom, bom,” she gives Kim the entire view of her as she moves her hips. She smirks at Kim’s reaction. Kim moves back in closer to Trini’s body.

“Despacito”

She takes Trini’s hands into hers.

“Despacito”

She brings their hands above their heads.

“Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo”

Trini runs her fingers through Kim’s hair, sliding her hands down Kim’s neck to her shoulders.

“Despacito This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico”

Trini moves her hands to Kim’s abdomen, slowly pulling them down to her partner’s mid-thigh. Kim’s eyes have darkened when she stands back up.

“Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito”

Kim places her hands on Trini’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito”

Trini turns around putting Kim’s hands lower, rolling her hips into Kim. Kim bites her lip.

“Despacito”

She turns back around to face Kim. Kim looks into her eyes and brings a hand up to hold Trini’s face. Someone applauds and hollers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, one more chapter peoples! I'm excited! I hope you are!


	6. The Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of Pride Month this writer gave to thee... a gay concluding chapter to fulfill thy needs. Yas, I did it! I finished it! Here it is my dudes! Enjoy!

_Was that Zack?_

“I knew you gays were together!” Zack runs towards them with a big grin. Both girls stand there in stunned silence. He pulls them in and hugs them tightly.

“Zack, what are you doing here?”

“Well crazy girl, I was on my way to Billy’s and wanted to come say hi. I heard music- “

“How much of that did you see?”

Zack rubs the back of his neck, “Um.”

Trini punches his arm. Zack laughs, “Ow! At least I didn’t ruin the moment.” Trini purses her lips and side eyes Kim who crosses her arms. “What?” he shrugs, “Anyways, so who asked who?”

Kim looks at the other girl, “Uh, we haven’t.”

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Kim laughs.

Zack shakes his head in disbelief.

“We were getting to that,” Trini adds.

“So?” Zack motions between them with his hand. _Holy shit this is happening. Do I ask her?_ His question hangs in the air.

Zack pats Kim’s shoulder, “Kim, will you be Trini’s girlfriend?”

Trini shoots him a look, “Did you just ask her out for me?”

“Well someone had to do it!”

Kim grins, “Yes.”

Her team mates look at her.

“Yes, you’ll be my girlfriend?”

Kim takes one of Trini’s hands in hers, “Yes, will you be mine?”

Trini’s eyes relax and she softly smiles, “Yes.”

_Oh my god she said yes!_

Zack claps his hands and cheers them on, making them grin ear to ear.

“Oh,” he nudges Trini, “do the thing.”

“What thing?”

“I don’t know, should I?”

“Hell yeah! It’s fair.”

Kim stands there in confusion. _What the fuck?_ Trini leads her closer to the pool.

“What is it?”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Trini pulls her in closer and then without warning tosses them both over the side. Kim yelps and the cool water surrounds her. She smiles, _I had that coming._ She resurfaces to find her girlfriend devilishly smirking. She grips the floating shirt around her waist, pulling her in. She tilts her head, closes the gap between them, and discovers that Trini’s lips feel like the inside of a rose and taste sweeter than Muscadine wine. Trini wraps her arms around Kim’s neck to deepen the kiss. A slight feel-good buzz starts creeping up the back of Kim’s skull.

“Whoa!” Zack exclaims, “You’re glowing!”

The girls break apart and see that the water around them is stained hot pink and golden yellow, it’s glow highlights the respective rangers. They watch it recede with mouths agape.

“Did we do that?”

“I wonder if I can do that.” Zack sticks his arm in the water. “Aw, what?”

The girls laugh. “Maybe you have to actually get in the pool,” Trini says tauntingly.

“No, Zack don’t! I mean think about it, me and her had a moment.”

“But I was right here, I could’ve been close enough,” he protests.

“Pfft, please. You just tried! It didn’t work.” Kim argues.

“Don’t listen to her, be your glowsome self!”

“Trini!”

“Yeah, why not Kim? It’s not like I have cooties.” Zack says sarcastically.

“But-“

“But I wanna be my glowsome self!” Zack backs up a few feet. “Watch out!”

“No no no!”

“Yes yes yes!”

He’s about to sprint when his phone rings. Kim sighs silently in relief. He answers, “Oh, hey Jace.”

“Yeah I’m on my way.”

“I’m with Kim and Trini.”

“Jason says hi.”

“Hi!” both girls reply.

“They said hi. Anyways, I’m coming. See ya in a few.” He hangs up. “Well, looks like I have to go lovebirds. Billy’s already starting fires.” He walks to the edge of the pool and leans down to hug them.

“Bye Zack, good luck.”

“See you later.”

He stands up and waves, “See ya! Jump in your pool next time!” He runs away to hop the fence. They hear a thud followed by a grumble of pain. The girls chuckle and their eyes meet. Trini brushes her hand against Kim’s, “Now, where were we?”

Kim smiles, places her finger under Trini’s chin, tilting her head upwards, “Here.” And she joins their lips together gently. Trini does her best not to make her smile infectious. Kim pushes her up against the side of the pool and momentarily breaks away to pick Trini up. Trini quickly holds onto her girlfriend who’s now at eye-level. She wraps her legs around Kim, smirking. Kim walks up the stairs, out of the water, Trini clinging to her body like a koala. She sets her down on one of the lounge chairs adjusting herself between Trini’s legs. The girl under her grabs her face pulling it towards hers. Their wet clothes stick to the bodies and Kim can feel Trini’s body heat radiating beneath her. She runs her tongue along Trini’s lower lip. Trini lets her in and they explore each other’s mouths.

‘Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this.

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo’

Trini slides her hands from Kim’s hair to her back, grazing Kim’s chest.

‘Where’d you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?’

Kim pushes closer into Trini.

‘Some superhero’

Trini squeezes her thighs against Kim’s sides.

‘Somebody I can kiss.

I want something just like this.’

Kim bites Trini’s lip and lightly tugs. Trini gasps and claws at Kim’s shirt. Kim smiles and nuzzles her cheek.

“Oh, I want something just like this,” Kim whispers in her ear. She moves Trini’s hair away from her neck. Her lips ghost down and land on her collar bone. Trini leans her head back and arches into Kim.

‘Oh, I want something just like this.’

Kim slowly kisses back up Trini’s neck, her lips finding hers again.

‘Oh, I want something just like this.’

“Kim? Trini? Are you still out here?”

Kim pulls up but stays hovering above her girlfriend. “Oh, um, yeah,” she stammers and slowly peers over the top of the chair to see her dad in the doorway holding some towels.

“We heard you guys jump in the pool but didn’t know if you had something to dry off with.” He sets them down next to the radio, looking for them. “Was there someone else out here?”

Kim ducks her head back down, “Yeah, it was Zack. He came to say hi on his way to Billy’s.”

Trini looks up at Kim, biting her lip.

“Okay,” he yawns, “well I’m going to turn the radio down.”

“You can turn it off, dad, it’s fine.”

The radio goes silent.

“Where’s Trini? Did she leave too?”

“Uh, no, I’m still here,” Trini pipes up.

“Ah, so you two been having fun?”

The girls take a moment to stifle their laughs. Kim buries her face in Trini’s neck.

“Aheh, yes Mr. Hart we’ve been having lots of fun.”

“Good! Good to hear.” He’s about to close the back door when he adds, “Goodnight and be safe Kimmy.” Sounding amused.

_Oh. My. God. Dad, I can hear that smirk on your face._

“Goodnight, dad.”

“So, I think he knows we were about to have more fun,” Trini says, emphasizing on ‘fun’.

Kim laughs, “Shut up.”

Kim pulls Trini to her feet and they pick up their glasses, wrap themselves in a towel and head back inside. After putting their dishes in the sink, the girls make their way to Kim’s room hand-in-hand. Glancing at her bedside clock, Kim sighs. _Two and a half hours until Trin has to be home._ “What are you doing tomorrow, love?” Kim asks, plopping down on the end of her bed. Trini joins her, “Nothing much, mom will be home again, so there’s no telling.”

“Wanna get breakfast?”

“Starting the day with you would be beyond amazing.”

Kim smiles, “What time?”

“How’s 9?”

“9 sounds good.” Kim pokes her cheek.

“Alright,” Trini smiles, “And now here’s the part where I steal more of your clothes.”

Kim laughs, “That’s okay you look great in them.”

“I feel great in them.”

“I feel great in them too.”

Trini rolls her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“I knooow.” Kim leans into her side.

“I call dibs on your hoodie!”

After peeling off their damp clothes and changing into comfier ones, they decide to go cuddle on the couch. Kim plays with Trini’s hair as Trini flips through channels. She leaves it on one airing Criminal Minds.

“How do you do your side braids?”

“I just twist them really close and tight to my head and then use a few small rubber hair bands. Why?”

Kim shrugs, “Just a thought.”

Trini turns her head, giving her a knowing look, “You want to do them don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Trini readjusts her sitting position, then instructs Kim with a little more depth. She checks Kim’s work, “Babe, it doesn’t hurt me if that’s what you’re afraid of. Here, try again.”

“Okay.” Kim undoes it and starts over, twisting the hair tighter.

“That’s good, you can do the next one.”

Kim finishes the next two with little problem, leaving a kiss on top. Trini touches the braids with a smile, “Thanks.”

Kim kisses her cheek, “You’re welcome.”

Trini kisses Kim’s nose. Kim looks down at the glinting stud in Trini’s nostril and pecks the tip of her nose and marvels at her cute smile. Trini’s eyes flit to Kim’s lips, leaning in slightly. She closes in leaving a soft kiss. Kim kisses her back slowly. She glides her hand over the braids to the back of her head. Trini moves to straddle Kim’s lap and Kim grips her waist through her hoodie. Trini’s hands delicately slip into her hair. Kim stops to catch her breath. Trini slides her thumb over Kim’s lips and down the length of her neck. She tilts her girlfriend’s head back, placing her partially open mouth below, and gently sucks at the delicate skin. Kim closes her eyes. Trini tilts her head the other way to make a matching one on the opposite side. She kisses the newly formed bruises and ends with a peck on Kim’s lips.

“Be my little spoon?” Kim proposes. Trini agrees with a smile and dismounts Kim’s lap. Kim pulls her down in front of her, wrapping her arm around Trini’s waist. A different episode of Criminal Minds has started. Kimberly and Trini spoon until it’s about time for Trini to go home. Kim reminds Trini to get her wet clothes from her room.

“Are you ready? Got everything?”

“No, this sucks,” Trini pouts, “I want to stay.”

“I know it does. I want you to stay too, but-“

“But my mom is ridiculous.”

Kim kisses Trini’s forehead, “I know babe.” She offers her hand for Trini to hold and takes her to the car. Trini holds her hand for the duration of the car ride. Kim gets in the driveway of Trini’s house. Trini sighs and pushes the door open to get out of Kim’s car. Kim walks Trini up to her door and wraps her arms around her tightly. Trini clings to her, not wanting to let go.

“Babe, it’s time.”

Trini just hugs Kim tighter. Kim smiles, “Trin.”

“I know,” Trini replies with a muffled sadness. Kim strokes her hair and Trini pulls away. She looks at Kim with her puppy eyes. Kim kisses her little pout away.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Trini rolls her eyes, “Babe, I’m always in trouble.”

Kim smirks and pokes Trini’s stomach, “Yes, you are.”

Trini smiles, “Okay, goodnight.” She gives Kim a kiss.

“Goodnight, Trin.”

Trini gets opens the door, “Text me when you get home safe.”

“I will,” Kim waves. She waits until Trini shuts the door to go back to her car. The drive home was a little lonely. Kim gets home fine and texts Trini. She jumps on her bed and wraps herself in her Star Wars blanket. It has traces of Trini’s scent still on it. Kim inhales deeply and smiles. Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are awesome! Thank you so much for reading this and staying with it despite my irregular updates. It's been a crazy seven months. 20GAYTEEN has been blessed so much though and I'm happy to be a part of it! I hope to share more with you guys soon!


End file.
